


this means everything;

by jacemaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After 2x13, F/M, Morning Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacemaia/pseuds/jacemaia
Summary: After Maia shoved him against the wall in that alleyway, Jace's head has been spinning. When he wakes up in her bed, he realizes just how much that night changed his life.





	this means everything;

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here on ao3 so don't judge too harshly it's also my first time writing Jacemaia. I hope you guys enjoy it, though, and more is to come.

Jace’s head is still spinning, but he is sure of one thing - he is never going back. 

He drags his hand down his face and shifts over in the bed, pressing his face into the pillow; the sheets tangled around his hips, back relaxed, arms folded under him. Maia’s pillow smells of jasmine and citrus, and something a bit more spicy that Jace can’t name. 

He takes a deeper breath, wondering how he got here and if he had the option of never leaving. He squeezes the pillow under him and rubs at his eyes one last time, just now realizing the owner of the apartment isn’t in bed with him. Jace rolls over on his side and he throws his arm over his eyes, sunlight from the window covering half the room. 

Last night was… Jace has never experienced anything like it. Not with anyone. He still feels breathless and he can feel the stings on his back and chest from Maia’s nails, the bite marks lining his neck and down his torso. His lower lip feel as if someone had stuck a pin in it, causing it to double in size. Next time Maia will  have to be a bit more gentle. 

Next time. If there even is one. It isn’t like Jace doesn’t want one, hell, he’s pretty sure he wants a few more next times, but he remembers Maia’s words.  _ Don’t think this means anything _ . That was only hours ago and yet it already means something to him. 

“Good. You’re up.” Maia walks back into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her feet skim the floor as she pulls her knees under her, wearing a long shirt only, placing Jace’s clothes at the edge of the bed. “I didn’t wash them. That’s not my job. Speaking of jobs, you have one to get to, and you’ll be late. I let you sleep in.”

“I’m surprised you let me sleep here at all,” Jace chuckles softly, and a confused look pulls at his features at the sound of his own voice. Maia smirks at his weak voice, which she is fully responsible for and proud of it. She throws his boxers in his face and Jace catches them and lifts his hips up, managing to wiggle into them without flashing her. Considering how long they were up it should not be something he is concerned about and yet here he is. 

“I’m not a monster. I wouldn’t let you sleep on the streets,” Maia grins, tossing him his jeans next. “You wouldn’t last an hour out there before you came running back to me, begging me to let you in.” Maia leans to the side on her elbow, watching him struggling to rock his hips back and forth, bucking into those ridiculously tight jeans. Maia snorts softly and tosses him his shirt before getting up.  

“Wait,” Jace reaches forward, sitting up on his knees slightly and grabbing her wrist. He traces small circles on the inside of her wrist, making time for himself to put a few sentences together so he doesn’t make a fool of himself. Plus, having a functioning voice would make it less likely for him to make a fool of himself. 

“I told you this didn’t mean anything,” Maia says, catching onto his train of thought right away. 

“Well it means something to me, Maia.” Jace counters, sitting up on his knees completely. Maia shakes her head when he grabs her waist, trying to tug her into his lap. She sighs, her eyes rolling, the sunlight making the brown glow far brighter than the green ever could, before she lets herself fall into his lap. She digs her knees into the mattress on either side of his hips, bracing her hands on his shoulders. 

“Go on,” Maia sighs, tilting her head back, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Tell me again how you don’t love Clary, tell me how much this meant to you; throw in a few words about me for bonus points. Convince me not to kick you out onto the streets, Jace.” 

“I don’t love Clary.”

“Did we go back in time without anyone telling me?” Maia asks, pulling the collar of his shirt, smoothing it down. Jace fights back the grin that threatens to pull at his bruised lips at the slight, almost domestic, touches. 

Jace pushes himself forward, scooting them both to the edge of the bed. He grips the back of her thighs and Maia tilts her head to the side commenting, “You’ve gotten better at  _ that _ at least,” before Jace presses his lips to the underside of her jaw.

“What are we now?” Jace asks, eyeing her as he kisses under her jaw again and again, curving to kiss her ear. Maia taps her fingers against the back of his neck, tugging him closer when he hits that sweet spot. 

“I’m still me and you’re still you - incredibly infuriating, but tolerable at times.” Maia rolls her hips against his, trying to get him to back off so she can keep up, but that just gives him even more motivation to keep her in his lap. 

“When are the times that I’m tolerable?” Jace eggs her on, lifting her chin up with his finger. “When I’m doing this,” He murmurs, kissing behind her ear. “Or this,” He whispers, kissing the curve of her chin to her neck. “Maybe even this,” Jace finally kisses those lips he realizes he has come to be so addicted to they might have to send him back to Idris to the psychiatric ward. 

Maia presses her lips against his in that pressure building way that kindles the fire in the pit of his stomach once again. He grunts, gripping the back of her neck gently, trying to kiss her back with the same passion, but there’s something about her that makes him lose his mind. 

Maia leans forward, pressing her stomach against his, pulling him forward as she pushes harder against his mouth making him tilt his head back. Jace braces his other hand on her shoulder, pulling her down as well, before he has to force himself to pull away for breath. He pants, his forehead pushing against hers, and Maia reaches her thumb up, tracing his bruised top lip.

“How did I ever live before kissing you?” Jace pants, moving his hands back down to her thighs, as if afraid that if he lets her go she’ll never come back. 

“That’s rather cheesy.” Maia brushes her nose against his. She pecks her lips against his again and Jace leans forward ready to catch them in that breathtaking embrace, but she pulls away and slides off his lap. “Unless you’re suddenly paying rent, Jace, you should go.”

Jace grins and he flops back on the bed, before forcing himself out of it. Maia watches him walk around the apartment, barely holding back her soft snorts. “Your jacket is still somewhere in the alleyway. Your shoes are by the door, though. The same door you will be using to leave my apartment, in case you momentarily forgot.”

Jace smiles softly and Maia freezes, her eyes scanning his face. Her lips part slightly and she watches him for so long Jace is positive there’s a large bite mark on his face. Though if there is he wouldn’t be surprised. Maia surges forward and she grabs his arm, dragging him to the door. 

Jace stumbles when she gently shoves him out of the door, throwing his shoes at his chest. She leans against the doorway, still holding the door open and looks him up and down, biting her lip. Jace wants to surge forward and bite them for himself, but he stays there, waiting. 

He wonders to himself how long he would wait for her. 

_ Forever.  _

“My shift ends at ten today. I think I’ll need help again. Some of those boxes are heavy.”

“Every night?” Jace leans forward and Maia presses her hand against his chest, ducking out of the way, slipping back into her apartment. 

“Don’t get carried away now. We’ll see how this goes.” Maia waves at him albeit a bit sarcastically, but Jace feels as if an arrow is lodged in his chest when she closes the door. He leans against the wall, breathing hard, barely able to get his boots on. 

On the other side of the door Maia stares at him through the peep hole a smile growing wider and wider on her face, before she forces herself to turn away, sliding down the door and pressing her back against it tightly.  

_ Don’t think this means anything _ . 

 She was wrong. It means everything. 


End file.
